Personal recording devices allow users to record programs of interest for later viewing or listening. Such programs may include video programs (e.g., television programs) and/or music programs (e.g., radio music or music playing from a recording medium such as a tape or a compact disc). Examples of personal video recording devices include video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video disc (DVD) recorders, and digital recording set top boxes. Examples of personal music recording devices include tape players, CD players, dictaphones, and MPEG layer 3 (MP3) players.
The vast majority of personal recording devices are programmable. Programmable personal recording devices may be directed by users to record programs at user-specified times. For example, a user may direct the programmable personal recording device to record a program immediately and/or at one or more set times in the future. Programming such recording devices typically requires that the user physically touch or be physically near the programmable recording device.